1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the placement of suitable colored and shaped reflective materials consistent with colors and shapes associated with a law enforcement vehicle to create the illusion of a stationary law enforcement vehicle when strategically placed and illuminated by approaching motorist head lights.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of traffic decoys placed at specific locations that cause motorist to reduce speed is known prior art, more specifically, decoys for altering the flow and rate of traffic are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious configurations such as an empty law enforcement cruiser with a dummy patrolman dressed in a uniform, and card board cut out of a patrol vehicle. The current invention is directed toward improving the use of decoys, more specifically, law enforcement vehicle when strategically placed in high risk areas during hours of reduced lighting.
In respect, the reflective law enforcement vehicle decoy according to the present invention substantially decreases the conventional concepts, and in doing so provides a device primarily developed for the purpose of creating the illusion of a staged law enforcement vehicle when illuminated by approaching head lights.
The present invention achieves its intended objects and advantages through a new and useful unobvious combination of methods, steps and components with the use of a minimum number of functional parts and at a reasonable cost to manufacture with readily available materials.